


A Gift

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x09 coda, Angst, Chuck is God, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Lucifer's wings, MOC - Freeform, Other, big sis Amara, the mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck muses on Amara's words, finally coming to a decision to see for himself how his creation truly is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

Chuck shook his head hearing his sister's words. It was never about his ego, it was never manipulation, it was a embellishment for sure. But it was never his intention to keep his followers blind.

But then again he never sought to lock her away, it just sort of happened. No that was lie, it was the only way he could move forward. To call him jealous was preposterous... Wasn't it?

Chuck shook his head, he wasn't going to let her get into his head again. They were _his_ creations, this was _his_ world, and she would play by _his_ rules.

Manipulation, was it manipulation to give his creation something to believe in? Was it manipulation to let them struggle? It was entertaining to see all the ways they justified their actions sure, but he honestly didn't cared what they did, he had given them a gift. Yes. That was it! It wasn't manipulation it was a gift. It would be cruel to leave them truly blind wouldn't it? Chuck grinned, he had shown her.

Now his ego, did he have one? The better question, did he have one now? No, he didn't think so. Though, he didn't think it worth his time to go and stop his rampaging sister, so maybe he did. Chuck shrugged well that couldn't be helped.

His creation was suffering true, but suffering was a rule, right next to water can be turned to wine, and Jesus could walk on water. Or was it a belief? A story humanity told themselves to understand him? They couldn't possibly. He shook his head, they couldn't possibly comprehend him.

Chuck braced his elbows on his knees. His hands coming to a steeple. Did they need to suffer? Did his creation think him mean, or worse evil for letting them suffer? He knew the Winchesters did, but they were two humans in a sea of 7.1 billion.

Chuck stood and paced, suffering was a staple of his world. Suffering was part of the package, plus it was fun to watch. Curse her for making him second guess everything. Curse her for making him live without her. This was all her fault, all she had to do was submit to him then, to let him win and the collision course they were both on now, would have been avoided. What he wouldn't give for foresight. He sighed, running his hands over his face.

This was getting him no where. He stopped, standing perfectly still. The only way he'd know was to get involved, to walk among his creations. To see how they were. He smiled, now how to announce his intentions.

His eyes widened, he knew exactly how. Taking a piece of paper he scrawled out "I AM COMING" closing his eyes he envisioned it on his new favorite angel's chest.

After all angels were his heralds. He might as well make use of them, he knew they weren't doing anything worth while in Heaven.

He sat back in his chair as the words glowed and disappeared, he grinned and swiveled to see the window.

Did she know? His foot tapped in excitement, in anticipation. Well if she didn't, she would soon. She was going to get what she wanted. He hoped she was ready, this time he wasn't going to go easy on her, she had taken everything from him. He would take everything she had, make her pay. He smiled manic, swearing on the original bearer of the mark, the blind fool who hadn't known what he had gotten himself into, she would pay.


End file.
